wikibandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dethcentrik
Dethcentrik is an extreme metal band from Colorado, formed in the summer of 2009 by vocalist Stefan "Død Beverte" Klein, and guitarists Justin Torres and Michael Glass. As the band was joined by Rose Sinclair, they began to work on music, releasing their first recording, a demo version of Society's Whores on their MySpace shortly after. The band played live for the first time on 17 April 2010. Dethcentrik has had frequent lineup shifts since conception, and for their sound was coined "black horrormetal" by Terrorizer''Magazine in the summer of 20104 Contents hide * 1 Members ** 1.1 Current members ** 1.2 Past members ** 1.3 Guest musicians * 2 Criticism and controversy * 3 Discography ** 3.1 Singles ** 3.2 EPs and LPs ** 3.3 Demos ** 3.4 Compilation participation ** 3.5 Remix albums * 4 References Membersedit Current membersedit * '''Stefan "Død Beverte" Klein' is the only founding member of the band still involved with the band. He has created some of Dethcentrik's albums on his own, as well as being a solo artist using his alias Død Beverte to release albums. He once remixed a Nine Inch Nails song. He and Dethcentrik have sometimes been referred to synonymously. He is also the founder of the band's current label. * Gunner "Jackie T" Harkey is the current guitarist, and a co-composer in Dethcentrik. Past membersedit * Daniel "JT Nightwolf" Kimmons was a guitarist for Dethcentrik, his arrest marked a drastic change for the band * Kyle Merrill is an ex-guitarist of Dethcentrik, he co-composed Morderisk Depresjon5 * Zachary "Helvete Vokte" Taube was a guitarist for Dethcentrik, and the co-composer of Life Down the Toilet5 * Cole Gould is an ex-guitarist of Dethcentrik * Rose Sinclair is an ex-bassist of Dethcentrik * Skyler Burnham played drums for the band for a short period of time * Justin Torres was one of the founding guitarists of Dethcentrik * Michael Glass was the other founding guitarist of Dethcentrik * Conor "Chester Pain" Anthony is an ex-guitarist of Dethcentrik * Seth Littau is an ex-Guitarist of Dethcentrik * Kaleb Littau is an ex-keyboardist, and backing vocalist of Dethcentrik * Tim Dineen is an ex-bassist of Dethcentrik * Brian Pinelo is an ex-drummer of Dethcentrik Guest musiciansedit * Lauren McDonald performed guest vocals on the song "Rip My Heart Out". Criticism and controversyedit Dethcentrik's music has been very unfavorably reviewed, mainly due to the extreme distortion used. The band has also had a video removed from Youtube for potentially offensive content.6 Their album Why the Innocent Die Young received an extremely low-score review from Metal Storm (webzine). Reviewer DerRozzengarten summed up "Okay, I'd never believe I'd say that, but I'd like to warn you to avoid this album like the Devil avoids the church yard, to say the least. To my ears it's badly produced sound nonsense, in other words lobotomy."7 Discographyedit Singlesedit * Life Down the Toilet (4 November 2009)8 * Society's Whores (28 February 2010) * Happy Hellidays * At Work (14 March 2014) EPs and LPsedit * Early Demos and Singles (alternative title "Dethcentrik") (Best of; 2010) * Why the Innocent Die Young (2011)3 * I Think You Got the Clean Version (2013) * The Fourth Reich (2013) Demosedit * Untitled EP Compilation participationedit * Love at First Grind volumes 2 and 3 (2010, 2011)9 * Fear Candy 84 (2010)4 * Live 2010 (Split, 2011) * An Anthology (Split, 2012) * Darkoccult Compilation Volume 1 (2012) * BCD (Split, 2013) * Bassookah - CxIxM - RatxRat - Dethcentrik (4 way Split, 2013) * Siro666: A Tribute To Satan10 * Electronic Savior Volume 3: Remission Premium Edition 11 Remix albumsedit * Why the Guilty Die Old Referencesedit # Jump up^ "Decompression" (3). p. 7. ISSN 2053-1885. # Jump up^ "Død Incarnate Records Homepage". Død Incarnate Records. 2010. Retrieved1 February 2012. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b "Dethcentrik Why the Innocent Die Young EP". RockFreaks.net. 2012-01-18. Retrieved 2012-01-20. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b "Terrorizer" (200). p. 3. ISSN 1350-6978. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b "Dethcentrik". AllMusic. Retrieved 2012-02-03. # Jump up^ Fisher, Jason (27 June 2011). "Dethcentrik Video Banned By YouTube". The Gauntlet. # Jump up^ Rozzengarten, Der (5 October 2011). "Dethcentrik - Why Do the Innocent Die Young review". Metal Storm. # Jump up^ Vents Magazine Episode 8 # Jump up^ "Seven Times More Scary Productions to Release ‘Love At First Grind – Vol. 3′". Braingell.com. 2011-01-26. Retrieved 2011-11-08. # Jump up^ http://archive.org/details/siro666VariousArtists-ATributeToSatan # Jump up^ http://electronicsaviors.com